Took The Blame
by z0mb3xor
Summary: After the bite of 87 is caused by Freddy, everyone who witnessed it are told to blame Foxy. Can Foxy deal with this seclusion and neglect and find it in his heart to forgive Freddy? With darker meanings behind the bite, can they figure out the truth before they too are scrapped? Animatronics are very human like but still robots, not possessed either.
1. The Bite Of 87

**This is my next, and hopefully more successful, Five Nights At Freddy's story. This will stick more closely to the main storyline. So we'll start with a certain 1987 event and barrel onwards from there. This is Took The Blame and Foxy is not happy. Ghosts do not possess the robots in this story though. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

Kids were cheering and running about. Bonnie was playing small guitar riffs on stage; Chica was handing out pizzas while Freddy was around greeting kids. Foxy wasn't in use today but he was content with that. That other little boy always came to see him afterwards anyway. He would see him every day, mostly without his parents. Right now he was nowhere to be seen. Foxy glanced over at Freddy through the gap in his curtain when he saw something odd. There was a small object planted into the back of his head.

"What be that me hearty?" Foxy grumbled to himself. He took nothing of it and had another look around the room. He saw the kid enter the pizzeria and headed nonchalantly over to Pirate Cove. "Showtime." Foxy grinned. Just as he was about to open the curtain he heard a horrific scream. He leapt out of the cove and saw Freddy biting down onto a person's head. He could see it was visibly being crushed under the force of the bite.

"What the fuck?" A man yelled. Foxy shook his head and ran forth, trying to pry the bear's jaws from the persons head. Chica had taken to the other side and also tried to pry his jaws. Freddy bit down harder but they could see that they were slowing his crunch. Bonnie grabbed Freddy's head and pulled back, tearing his teeth along the persons head, tearing a large amount away.

"Christ!" A few people began to puke and run away. The person had literally lost a chunk of their brain. A few men rushed over and carried them out. Men in suits brought the people who ran off back in and everyone panicked slightly.

"We have a situation here. You can't leave without signing this." He held up some form. Freddy was limp on the ground so Bonnie and Chica dragged him backstage. People were arguing as Foxy noticed his two friends didn't come out. He decided to check on them but he was surprised to find a man waiting inside to deactivate the animatronic.

"I'm sorry Foxy." He stated as the robot collapsed onto the floor. He dragged him to a corner of the backstage area and held out his phone. "Foxy's immobilized. Yeah so are the others. No I don't know what happened he just went wack. Yeah I checked him over. I found something; you might want to check this out. Ok, everyone should calm down in an hour. See you in three." He hung up when another man came inside.

"They want all staff to sign this, come on." They left the room with the disabled animatronics inside. A small boy made his way inside and went over to Foxy. He crouched down and stroked his ear.

"Goodbye me hearty." He sniffed. He got up as he heard his mother call out his name. She had only just arrived to pick him up.

"Mike, we need to get moving." He sighed and left the room, looking back and knowing this was probably the last time he would see his beloved fox friend.

**Ten years later**

Foxy was grumbling away in his cove. The place had really become a shithole after 'The Bite Of 87' took place. Word never got out about what truly went down. Only that Foxy had bitten somebody. Nothing about Freddy or the person losing their frontal lobe. Foxy perked his ears up as he heard somebody coming to his cove.

"Hey, uh Foxy… there's another one." Chica whispered. Foxy groaned and turned to face away from the chicken. He knew what she meant. Every week since about three months ago, a new security guard would arrive. They would always do the same thing to them. They would attempt to tell the guard what really happened that day. The only problem was that the guards always thought they were coming to hurt him so they'd lock themselves in the sound proof office.

"That be wonderful news." Foxy stood up slowly and turned to the chicken. "If we could even fucking talk to them!" He roared. Chica flinched and took a step back at his outburst. He sighed and ran his finger along his hook. "Sorry Chica it's just… we're never getting out of this here shithole." She left him to his brooding. Freddy poked his head into the cove. "Fuck off Freddy."

"Look Foxy… you know I'm sorry alright? But you've been so lonely for ten years. Maybe…" Foxy growled and slashed a side of the curtain with his hook. It'd never been that sharp before but he made a habit out of sharpening it.

"Fuck off alright? I know ye're fucking sorry matey. But ain't gonna do shit now. Why'd ye even do it?" Foxy growled, approaching menacingly. Freddy held up his hands in defeat.

"Look, I always told you, I never remembered what happened before the bite. I'm sorry they blamed you just…" Foxy screeched.

"Get the fuck out!" He swiped at the bear who jumped back in shock. Foxy bared his teeth but Freddy just looked sadly at the fox. He walked away but not before saying his parting words.

"You were always a good fox." He made his way onstage just before the clock struck eleven that night. The guard hurried into his office and picked up the monitor. The clock eventually struck twelve so the others began their usual patrols. Every now and then they would try sneak up on them but they never succeeded.

"Ye're never gonna get 'im." Foxy grumbled. Suddenly an idea flashed into his mind. He looked down at his tattered legs. They weren't necessarily hindered by his suit anymore. He grinned and slowly slid the curtain back. He heard the east hall door close so he made his move. Bonnie sat stunned as Foxy barrelled down the hall straight for the door. "I'm coming for ye." He smirked. Just as he rounded the corner to enter the office the door slammed shut. He screeched and slammed his hook against the door a few times before trudging back to his cove.

"Nice try Foxy, never seen you do that before." Bonnie patted his back as he passed. Foxy didn't care as he found Bonnie the most tolerable of the lot. He entered his cove and shut the curtain once more. He slowly curled up and heard the guard scream and a door shut again.

"We'll get ye one day." Foxy hissed, scraping his claw along the metal floor. The sound resonated around the pizzeria. "Ye won't always win." He continued to drag his hook along the ground.

**So that concludes the first chapter of Took The Blame. Hope you enjoyed and keep, doing whatever you do best. Is it normal to be frustrated that you can't pass night two on FNAF 2? Until then don't let your friends take the blame.**


	2. It Was An Accident

**Sorry but this chapter was released too early the first time. It has been finished this time.**

**Welcome back to Five Nights At Freddy's, Took The Blame. So Foxy is pissed immensely at Freddy for not taking the blame. Something may have 'influenced' him to do otherwise. Wonder who would do such a thing? Well let's get a moving.**

Foxy slowly scraped his hook back and forth long the floor. If you could see the floor you would see some amazing scratch drawings. Many of which were his times with Mike. He sighed and rested his head onto his hand.

"Foxy! We need your help!" Foxy's ears perked up, not that he needed his ears for hearing. Bonnie was at the entrance and he looked visibly panicked. "It's the guard; he… stopped moving when Freddy snuck in." Foxy ran down the hall and found Chica and Freddy crouching over the guard's body.

"I got in and he saw me… he just… and he fell over." Freddy looked panicked. Foxy growled signalling him to back off. "It's cool Foxy, I'll fuck off." Freddy stood up and headed for the doorway but stopped just outside.

"Did ye check for a pulse?" Foxy asked. They shook their heads simultaneously. "Good, it would have been a waste of time, we can't feel. No need ta panic if ye couldn't find a pulse." He ripped open the guards shirt and peered closely at his chest. "I don't see a chest rise. I don't think he be breathing." Foxy got his ear real close to his lips to hear for any breath, except for the fact his ears weren't necessarily used for hearing. He sighed and draped a nearby sheet over his body.

"Is he… dead?" Chica moaned. Foxy nodded his head slowly. "Freddy must have scared him so much, his heart couldn't… oh god what are people going to think of us now?" Foxy straightened up and looked at everyone.

"We can explain that one of ye wondered in and he freaked out. They don't want this here place shut down so they will file a missing persons report. Until then just try act normal." Everyone nodded to Foxy's instructions. "And don't blame anyone." He eyed Freddy accusingly. Freddy, knowing better then to argue with Foxy, nodded his head and went back to his stage. Chica and Bonnie soon followed leaving Foxy to think to himself. He eventually grumbled and walked off to his cove, flicking the light as he left. He found Bonnie and Chica looking in his cove. "What ye doing?" Foxy snarled.

"Oh crap." Bonnie jumped back and saw the very angry fox. "Uh, well we saw something on your cove's floor and… we had a look. We have to say you're pretty good. Sorry we peeked." Foxy growled but didn't lash out. Chica was still looking around inside.

"Hey I recognize this photo." Chica called pulling a photograph from the cove. "This is that kid who always visited you, every day. He loved you." Foxy saw it was the photograph of him and Mike standing by his cove, Mike in full pirate costume. Foxy smiled slightly as he remembered Mike giving it to him just in case something happened. That was three days before the event that ruined his life.

"Yeah, he was a good first mate to Foxy. Even the staff knew him well. Sometimes the cooks would slip him a free slice since he was such a regular. He loved this place." Bonnie shook his head, remembering when the place was packed with so many loving children. Those days were long gone now. Foxy nodded and took he photo from Chica's hand and hung it back up near the back.

"I think he needs some alone time." Chica said pulling Bonnie gently. "Let's go get a pizza."

"But we don't even eat." Bonnie complained.

"What does my bib say Bonnie?" Chica pointed to her 'Let's Eat' bib.

"Read he bib Bonnie." Freddy called. Bonnie followed nonetheless leaving Foxy smiling as he let the memories flood back to his mind.

The first day he saw Mike was when he was three. Mike ran over to the cove in fits of laughter and hugged Foxy's leg. The staff looked worriedly over at him knowing Foxy wasn't used to being touched. Instead he lifted him up to his shoulder and started talking about all the adventures they could have. Mike came around about three times a month then.

By the time he was four he was more regular. Sometimes four times a week. By then the staff were used to Mike and even treated him differently. Foxy would always have fun and new adventures for the boy, even letting Bonnie join in sometimes as the enemy ship.

When Mike was five he was almost always there, even without his parents. That was when Foxy learnt Mike lived only a minute down the street. This is why he was so regular. He occasionally came by in his pirate costume and the staff started handing him free pizza slices. Then the horrid day came.

The clock struck six and the manager came in. He looked around and waited patiently for the guard to come out of his office begging for a new job. He waited only a minute before he realised something was up.

"Mr manager?" Bonnie peeped at last. He turned to face the bunny and crossed his arms. "We have a slight problem. The guard… freaked out last night." The manager sighed and chuckled lightly.

"The first time one has actually run off." He could see in Bonnie's actions that it wasn't quite the case. "What happened?" He demanded.

"He kind of… had a heart attack." The manager widened his eyes and rushed into the office. He ran back out and picked up his phone and called somebody.

"Yeah the guard kind of had a fatal heart attack. Of course. We don't know exactly. Ok when can you dispose of it? Ok. Yeah we're closed today as well. Goodbye." He hung up his phone and the animatronics all looked worriedly at one another. "We should put up and ad for a new job."

On the other side of town, a young man in his early twenties looked at the newspaper clipping in his hand. He read it carefully over a few times just to make sure. He smiled and left a reminder on his fridge.

"I'm coming back Foxy." Mike smiled, pinning the note to the fridge.

**Ooooh. So Foxy may get to see Mike again. Who am I kidding of course he'll get to see him. So Mike is coming back. That's going to be interesting for the company if he finds out what really happened…**


	3. Disposal Team

**Man my fanfiction has been fucking around lately. Hey guys, this may well be my last chapter for anything until Christmas so enjoy. Well this story is going a lot better than first anticipated. I don't understand the difference between then and than? Is there a difference at all? I'll probably just google it. Moving on with the story now.**

Foxy peeked out of his cove and saw the manager pacing nervously back and forth. He hasn't had to deal with something like this before. This manager was recent, about only two years. Still considered young by many working for Fazbear Entertainment.

"Fuck where is he?" The manager muttered. He'd been waiting around for about two and a half hours waiting for some man to get rid of the body. Bonnie looked the most jittery of them all. He was actually twitching a little almost as if he was trying not to shake in fear.

"Greetings manager." A tall man greeted him. The manager jumped in surprise and straightened himself out. Foxy had a look at the man who just arrived but it was hard to see in the dark restaurant. He seemed to wear all black from what Foxy could tell but he had some sort of hat dipped in front of his eyes.

"Oh thank god you're here Caine. He's in his office." Caine placed down his briefcase and looked around the restaurant. "Sorry for the smell of this place, it's always been…" Caine held up his hand to shush him.

"It's fine, I can't smell anything anyway." He walked over to the stage and saw Bonnie twitching ever so slightly. "What's up with the rabbit?" Caine asked. The manager just shrugged and shifted from one foot to the other. "I didn't even know they were this far before me, feeling fearful are we?" Caine whispered to Bonnie. Only Bonnie could hear his words.

"I'm… fine Caine sir." Bonnie whispered back. The manager began to pace again so Caine decided it was time to get to work. He opened his briefcase and put on some gloves. He entered the office and soon another two men came in with a body bag.

"Is this necessary?" The manager asked. Caine left the office and simply nodded his head to the worried man. The two other men carried the body bag outside and threw it in the back of a parked garbage truck.

"We have our… ways of disposing of bodies. You just return to… whatever it is you do." Caine saluted before heading into his GMC Sierra. The manager let out a sigh of relief and looked at each animatronic fearfully before rushing out the door. They each began to unwind their muscles, if they had any, to release the tension, which they didn't have either.

"What's the matter Bonnie, we're not getting scrapped?" Freddy asked the fearful rabbit. He looked at Freddy briefly before returning his gaze to the ground.

"What that man said to me unnerves me. He said 'I didn't even know they were this far before me' I think. What does that even mean?" Bonnie asked the other three animatronics. Chica and Freddy looked to each other puzzled at the information they were just given.

"I have me suspicions." Foxy called from his cove. They all snapped their heads around to listen to him. "I think he may be one of us, or at least he be a robot." He explained. Chica laughed nervously and rubbed her wing.

"What? That's crazy Foxy… isn't it?" She scratched the back of her head in puzzlement. Foxy grinned at her for doing this.

"Ye think it's crazy? Look at us, we be doing things that we shouldn't be doing. Ye just rubbed ye're arm nervously, scratched your head in puzzlement. Bonnie said he be unnerved, we can't be unnerved. It don't need ta make sense." Foxy almost chuckled in amusement, something else he shouldn't do.

"That's what's puzzled me for years as well. We do things so human yet we're not." Freddy relayed to the group. "I big one is Foxy." Foxy snapped his head up at the mention of his name and looked warningly at Freddy. "Why is he angry? He shouldn't be able to be angry. We're not your average robot; we're more human than the humans themselves think."

"Which be why I still don't get why ye did it Freddy?" Foxy growled at the bear. "Ye say ye don't remember any… wait a second." Foxy would have widened his eyes in realisation but he didn't have eyelids to do so. "Freddy… I think ye were hacked. Ye're still a robot…"

"Oh my god… why would someone…?" Bonnie just looked between Freddy and Foxy. Foxy looked down sadly while Freddy approached him. Bonnie prepared for anything violent.

"Freddy I'm… I can't even begin…" Foxy stuttered, dropping his usual pirate speak. Freddy just patted the Fox's shoulder and smiled gently. "I'm sorry, it wasn't even you." Foxy awkwardly hugged Freddy as best he could. Freddy looked just as shocked as everyone else in the pizzeria.

"Well… it's ok Foxy." Freddy patted his back gently until Foxy left the strange encounter. He straightened himself up and grunted.

"Sorry… never hugged anyone except me mate Mike." Foxy picked up his pirate voice immediately after the quick heart-warming moment. He nodded to Freddy before heading off back to his cove to think about the somewhat embarrassing moment.

"Why doesn't Foxy hug me?" Chica grumbled quietly. Bonnie looked at the chicken oddly for a second before shaking his head and heading back to the stage.

"Come on guys, might as well just stand here for a few hours until the next guard arrives." Freddy and Chica followed Bonnie back onto the stage and retained their usual poses.

**That night**

He stopped his car and opened the door hesitantly. He was nervous and unsure but continued with his plan. He closed the door and locked his car before continuing over to the pizzerias door. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself down before entering the pizzeria.

"I'm home!" He called out to the animatronics. They all turned to him and just gaped at the sight. Even Foxy poked his head outside the cove and let his jaw hang for a second before adjusting it back into position.

"Ye… ye're back? It's… me first mate." Foxy barely got the words at of his mouth as his lifelong friend smiled back at him.

"Hey Foxy, long time no see." Mike grinned at the Fox animatronic.

**Hooray! Mike's back and working for the pizzeria. So Foxy should be ecstatic to see his great friend return at last. But will he actually be glad to see him, or fearful? I'm sorry you have to wait a whole bloody month for the next chapter. Until then keep in touch with your friends often, don't leave them for ten years.**


End file.
